T Shirt
by MustLoveTakuya
Summary: Matt is gone, and Mimi is depressed. She's so tired of pretending...songfic to "T-Shirt" by Shontelle. Mimato.


A/N: This is a Mimato songfic to "T-shirt" by Shontelle. It's in Mimi's point of view. I don't think it's amazing, but I had to get it out of my whirling thoughts. Hope you like it! By the way, please listen to the song while reading, if you can. It's probably on youtube. It doesn't have to match up with the lyrics, I would just prefer if you listened to it while you read. It sets a nice atmosphere.

Disclaimer: Let's make this quick and painless. I don't own Digimon or "T-Shirt".

* * *

The mirror had betrayed me.

Why didn't I look good? Mimi Tachikawa always look good.

And who was I kidding anyway? I couldn't go out in my current state. Not now.

_Trying to decide,_

_Trying to decide,_

_If I really wanna go out tonight._

_I never used to go out without you,_

_I'm not sure I remember how to._

Matt. Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt. Why did he have to leave me? We were so happy together…or so I had thought. Then, it was just like nothing had happened at all. He said goodbye, and walked out of our apartment, suitcase in tow.

He hadn't kept contact with any of us. Not one of the other Digidestined had spoken to him since.

I suppose T.K must talk to him, but he hasn't mentioned it.

I looked at my twenty-one year old self and remembered years ago, when I met him. We didn't really interact too much, but were always friends.

Then I had loved him. The he had gone.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late but,_

_All my girls gon' have to wait 'cause,_

_I don't know if I like my outfit._

_Tried everything in my closet._

I had to hurry, or I would be late. Sora, Yolei, Kari, and my other girl-friends would be waiting on me. But this dress I was in…it just wasn't working for me. And Neither were the Jimmy Choo shoes I had matched with it.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos._

I was just so tired of dressing up and acting like everything was fine, when it wasn't. I didn't need to go out that night. My friends would understand, right?

_Taking them off, 'cause I feel a fool_

_Tryn'a dress up when I'm missing you._

I flung my body to the dresser and frantically searched through drawers, hoping to find something specific.

And there it was, the treasure. A faded T-shirt Matt hadn't taken with him, crammed on the bottom of one of my drawers. One of must have accidentally put it in with one of my shirts somehow…

Walking to the closet, I decided to change.

_Im'a step out of this lingerie,_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes,_

_In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on._

I felt more beautiful than I had ever been before.

_With nothing but your T-shirt on._

I laid on my back in the double bed, clenching my fists, as if the faint leftover scent of Matt was tangible. I wouldn't let it slip away.

_Gotta be strong, gotta be strong, but I'm_

_Really hurting now that you're gone, and I_

_Thought maybe I'd do some shopping._

_But I couldn't get past the door and,_

What was I going to do without Matt here? I was so in love with him, it wasn't fair. Of course the only thing I truly wanted was taken away. It had always been like that. Even though I had been surrounded by expensive, material things all my life, I had never been really happy until the day Matt said he loved me.

But the happiness left as soon as it arrived.

_Now I don't know, now I don't know if I'm._

_Ever really gon' let you go and,_

_I couldn't even leave my apartment._

_Stripped down, torn up about it._

Hmm. Maybe I could lie here, in Matt's t-shirt, willing him to come back, and he would. Maybe that could happen. Maybe I should spend my time in this bed from now on…

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos._

_Taking them off, 'cause I feel a fool_

_Tryn'a dress up when I'm missing you._

What was the point of pretending anyway? It didn't accomplish anything. It didn't make me miss him less. It didn't make it any easier.

_Im'a step out of this lingerie,_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes,_

_In that I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on._

_I'm all by myself with nothing but your T-shirt on._

_With nothing but your t-shirt on._

I pulled on the fabric of Matt's black T-shirt like I was pulling his spirit closer to me.

'_Cause I miss you, 'cause I miss you._

_Said I miss you, baby._

_Tryn'a decide, tryn'a decide if I_

_Really wanna go out tonight._

I would not be going out tonight.

_I couldn't even leave my apartment._

_I'm stripped down, torn up about it._

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos._

_Taking them off, 'cause I feel a fool_

_Tryn'a dress up when I'm missing you._

_Im'a step out of this lingerie,_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes,_

_In bed I lay, _

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos._

_Taking them off, 'cause I feel a fool_

_Tryn'a dress up when I'm missing you._

_Im'a step out of this lingerie,_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes,_

_In bed I lay, _

When would the torture end? Would it at all?

_with nothing but your t-shirt on._

_Said I got nothing but your T-shirt on._

'_Cause I wanna be close to you._

_With nothing but your t-shirt on._

_I remember when you would like to see me,_

_with nothing but your T-shirt on._

I wish for Matt.

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you liked this one-shot!!! tell me in a **REVIEW! I looooooooove people who review!** Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
